


Fairy Tail: Spirit of Vengeance

by Soron66



Category: Fairy Tail, Ghost Rider (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soron66/pseuds/Soron66
Summary: My OC Ghost Rider arrives in Earthland, saves Lucy, makes a bad impression on the rest of the guild, and then saves Erza.





	1. Pilot

Episode 1: Pilot

 

**Earth-197299**

**Highway**

James Martinez, normally called Jim, was driving down a highway in Illinois with nothing to do as he listened to “Hooked on a feeling” by some band he couldn’t remember. He has short brown hair, brown eyes, and is 5'6", a fair amount of muscles. He was clothed in a black leather jacket over a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black running shoes. However, his day was interrupted when something rammed into his ‘67 Chevy Impala with a skull painted on the hood sending it careening into a tree. Suddenly, the roof was ripped from his car and he was pulled out by his black leather jacket. He was then thrown to the street behind his attacker. Now, since they were on a highway in the middle of nowhere surrounded by corn, nobody knew where they were or what was going on. Jim looked up to see a man wearing a black long coat over a black suit, and he had a broadsword in his hand. Jim’s attacker turned to look at him, and as clear as daylight was the catholic cross hanging on his neck. On his face, was a pair of rectangular sunglasses. He also had long black hair.

“I thought we had a deal!” Jim yelled angrily as his eyes flared orange for a second, “We leave each other the fuck alone!”

“I’m not in the habit of making deals with the damned,” the man replied while Jim stood up, “Especially, not with those harboring demons.”

“Now,” the man continued as he pointed his broadsword at Jim, “accept your fate!”

The man then raised his blade up before charging at Jim. As soon as he reached Jim, he slashed down on his head. However, Jim had quickly leapt out of the way and was back on his feet.

“You’re going to regret this,” Jim said as his face began to heat up.

“I doubt it,” the man replied.

He then got into a stance as Jim’s face burned away leaving a skull which then caught fire. Jim’s hands also turned into nothing but bones and caught fire, and now Jim’s eyes were replaced by orange flames. In the place of Jim was, the Ghost Rider.

The man slowly advanced as he prepared to slash. The Ghost Rider just stood there staring at him with his fire eyes. The man then slashed at GR who quickly dodged it and followed with a punch to the face sending the man stumbling back. The man was no ordinary foe. He was of the order of the Templars. An organization with one task. Rid the world of all demons, devils, and the like. While they know the Ghost Rider or Spirit of Vengeance is actually on the side of good… more or less. They hate his mere existence, because the Ghost Rider used to be one of god’s angels. Unfortunately, he was tortured and driven mad in order to become the Devil’s bounty hunter. At the time, Mephisto was the Devil. Now… not so much. Point is, this man was blessed with the ability to go toe to toe with the Ghost Rider. While he can be killed, it takes a LOT to do so. This man is called Brother David, and he’s the Templar’s greatest warrior. The broadsword he’s using was blessed and that’s why the Rider had to avoid it. He’s weak to everything that’s holy. While it may not kill him immediately, it hurts like hell.

“Did you forget?” Brother David asked as he threw a water balloon filled with holy water at the Rider, “I can take your punches.”

The Rider managed to dodge the balloon, but the water that exploded out of it once it hit the ground splashed a few drops onto the Rider’s foot. GR roared in pain and turned back to David, but it was just in time to see the sword skewer him in the stomach.

“I told you,” David said as he twisted the blade, “I will be the one that kills the Devil’s bounty hunter!”

Normally, GR would push David away from him in order to no longer be impaled by his sword. However, this time, GR grabbed each side of his head and pulled him closer causing the blade to enter him further.

“What… what are…” David said becoming nervous.

“Look into my eyes!” GR said as he forced David to stare into his face, “Feel the pain of all the innocents whose lives you’ve claimed!”

David screeched in pain as he felt himself burning from the inside, and only stopped once his eyes had become charcoal with only a faint orange glow in the charcoal's cracks. David blinked once before GR dropped him. Now that David was dead, GR pulled the sword out of him and threw it onto the ground. He then began walking towards his car, but before he could reach it he fell to the ground due to the blessed blade’s power weakening and killing him since it was inside him for so long.

GR struggled to stand, but he just fell down once more. As GR faded away and Jim returned a figure appeared out of a golden sparking circle. That figure wore a red cape that flapped about even though there was no wind.

“James Martinez,” said the figure, “You’re days bringing justice are not yet over.”

He then performed several movements with his arms till a green mystical circle hovered in his hand. The golden eye necklace he wore opened as well. Jim stared at it in awe as the eye glowed green. The figure then aimed the circle at Jim and turned his hand. Suddenly, Jim began to feel as if he had never been stabbed by that blessed sword. In just ten seconds he had recovered from what had been in the process of killing him.

“What did you do?” Jim asked as the figure did some more movements and the golden eye closed once more hiding the green glow.

“I merely returned your body and the Rider inside you to back before you were impaled by that sword,” the figure replied as he held out a hand, “doesn’t mean none of it happened though.”

Jim hesitantly took it and the figure helped Jim back to his feet. Now that Jim was standing, he could make out his face. He looked like Benedict Cumberbatch from Infinity War.

“Why did you save my life?” Jim asked.

“While I may disagree with the Rider’s methods,” Doctor Strange explained, “I can’t argue with the results. Also, you are the first Rider I know of to be a true force for good.”

“Okay,” Jim said as he turned towards his car which had repaired itself during the fight with David, “I’m just going to go on my way if that’s alright with you.”

“Your role on this Earth has been completed,” Strange said causing Jim to halt and look back at the wizard.

“You save me,” Jim said confused, “and now you’re saying you’re going to kill me?”

“No,” Strange said as he performed some hand movements, “I said your role on this Earth is finished.”

“What does that-” began Jim before Strange suddenly thrust at him causing a swirling green portal to appear under Jim and his car. As soon as they were gone, the portal vanished and Strange turned around to head home.

**Earthland**

**Somewhere near Magnolia**

A green swirling portal appeared in the sky, and not too long afterwards two things fell out towards the ground below. Those things were Jim Martinez and his car, the former screaming the whole way when he saw where he was. About five minutes after he crashed, Jim awoke from unconsciousness and pushed himself to his feet. He looked around and saw that there were trees around him, and he appeared to be in a clearing of some sort. He also didn’t recognize the forest at all, but he supposed that’s normal for getting teleported against their will. One wouldn’t know where they are after that after all.

“Why did you send me here wizard?” Jim asked nobody in particular.

Not far away from his location was a blonde girl wearing a white sleeveless shirt that had a blue cross on it, wearing a blue skirt, a brown belt, and had a key ring with weird looking keys on it. She was on her own except for a small quivering snowman creature. On the back of her right hand was a pink emblem shaped like maybe a fire of some sort. This was Lucy Heartfilia of the Fairy Tail guild.

“Man,” the girl said, “that job was extremely tough for a 100 jewel reward. At least it was easy enough to not bring those two show-offs.”

“Heh?” said the quivering creature in the only language it knew.

Suddenly, she was surrounded by ten beings that could only be described as monsters. She shrieked as their appearance caused caused a wind that prompted her skirt to fly up revealing her red lace panties.

“Mmm,” said one of the monsters as it licked its lips, “she looks good enough to eat.”

“You kidding?” said another, “I’d rather keep her as a pet… that is also a fuckdoll.”

Lucy tried to pick up one of her keys, but another monster grabbed her and pinned her arms to her sides.

“We’re supposed to bring her in,” said another monster, “she’s not food or a sex-slave. She is to be delivered alive and unspoiled.”

“Hey!” Lucy exclaimed as a tick mark appeared on her head, “I’m not an object or mangoes! I’m a human being!”

“Shut up,” said one of them as it squeezed her causing her to scream in pain, “Packages don’t speak. They just sit there allowing themselves to be delivered.”

**Back with Jim…**

Jim was busy climbing a tree to get an idea of where he was, but when he heard a scream he slipped and fell to the ground. However, as he knew that screams normally meant trouble he didn’t waste time. He quickly stood up and ran to his car, and quickly entered it. As soon as he had turned it on, he gunned the gas allowing him to speed to the rescue. He just drove in the general direction of where the scream came from. Suddenly, he saw what caused it. It was a blonde girl being carried off by some monsters. He immediately roared a bit to speed up, and smashed through a few trees right into the monsters. He rammed the monsters into some other trees hard just as the others turned to look at what caused the noise.

“What kind of car is that?” asked one of the monsters. The question went unanswered as Jim exited his car pulling his chain whip out as well.

“Who the hell is that?” asked another monster.

“No idea,” said another.

“Can we eat him?” asked a third monster hungrily.

“Let the girl go,” Jim said as his eyes glowed orange a little bit.

“Sure,” said the leading monster, “but after we deliver her.”

“No,” Jim said as he tightened his grip on the chain whip’s handle, “now.”

“Kill him,” said the leading monster before he and the one carrying the girl walked off.

The monsters proceeded to walk towards him, but Jim was quick. He swung his arm causing the chain to fly at a monster. As it flew, flames grew on it and by the time it reached a monster it was completely on fire. The monsters stared in shock as the flaming whip wrapped itself around the neck of one of the monsters. Jim proceeded to pull back hard causing the monster to burst into ash.

“Holy shit!” exclaimed one of the monsters, “He just turned Exgol into ash!”

“I’m outta here!” exclaimed another. Jim whipped at one of the monsters again, but this time when he pulled the monster he picked it up into the air. Jim proceeded to swing him around in the air before throwing him at the leading monster.

“I told you,” Jim said as the leading monster turned to look at him after dodging his goon, “Let her go.”

“Want something done right,” the monster snarled, “do it yourself.”

He then ran at Jim on all fours and blasted flames from his mouth. The flames hit Jim in the face, but to their shock Jim didn’t fall down. Instead once the flame attack had stopped, Jim’s face was now a skull surrounded by orange flames of its own. Jim’s hands had also become skeletal surrounded by fire. That didn’t scare the leading monster though, because he immediately swung a hard powerful right punch at him.

However, the Rider caught the giant fist and that scared the leading monster because nobody usually survives his first punch when he’s running at them.

“You’re going down,” the Rider said before causing flames to travel through his hand into the monster incinerating him. All of the monsters that remained immediately ran away including the one that was carrying Lucy. Of course, that meant that Lucy was dropped unceremoniously onto her ass.

“Ow,” Lucy said as she stood up while rubbing the pain away from her ass before looking at Ghost Rider.

“So you’re some kind of takeover wizard?” Lucy asked curious.

The Rider looked at her for a few seconds before the flames extinguished and human flesh began reforming around his skull and skeletal hands.

“Hello?” Lucy said as she walked to him, “You going to answer my question?”

“I’m not a wizard,” Jim explained, “I’m just a guy that made a deal with the devil.”

“Okay?” Lucy said before she decided to change her mind, “So, where are you from?”

“Chicago, Illinois,” Jim replied.

“Shicawgo Ille-noy?” Lucy said confused, “I’ve never heard of that place before. Is it new?”

 _Thought so,_ thought Jim, _I must be in some alternate reality. Not the first time I've been in one, and I doubt it’ll be the last._

“So,” Jim said as he turned to his self-repairing car, “how about I drive you home?”

“You rammed your car into a tree though,” Lucy said skeptical before her eyes widened at the fact that the car had healed.

“Wha…” Lucy stammered as Jim headed over to his car, “Bu… how…”

“The Rider heals me and my car,” Jim explained as he got into the driver’s seat and placed his chain whip onto the passenger's seat, “Now come on. Let’s go.”

Lucy shook her head and hurried over to the car where she sat in the passenger seat after putting the chain whip onto the floor.

**Later, in Magnolia…**

Jim drove them down the street, and everyone he passed stared at his car with wide eyes. It is apparent that cars in this reality look vastly different from his own car. However, he didn’t really care enough about them staring to gripe. As soon as they reached the front door, he put his car into park and unlocked the doors to allow Lucy to exit.

“You coming?” Lucy asked as soon as she exited the car and turned around to look at him.

“Probably best if I don’t,” Jim said shaking his head, “I don’t want to risk anyone getting hurt.”

“Oh come on,” Lucy practically begged, “Let me at least thank you properly.”

After a few minutes of debating in his mind, he sighed as he shut down his car. He proceeded to take the keys out of the ignition before he exited. As he followed Lucy, he spun the keys on it’s keychain as well as grabbing them before each spin before placing them in his leather jacket's pocket. As he walked, he looked up and checked out the building.

The building sat close to the edge of a cliff overlooking a large lake, known as Lake Scilliora. It was fairly tall, though not as tall as Kardia Cathedral, and strongly resembled a pagoda. It had white walls, and a large decorated red door. It also had two red pentagonal windows on either side of it. Above the door was a wooden sign that read “Fairy Tail” in big blue letters, while the sign had gold trim, as well as symmetrical fairy-like silhouettes. Both of which had tails, fittingly enough. On the highest level of the pagoda, there were three flags. The one on the left was green, and had a symbol Jim didn’t recognize. Same goes for the one on the right, except for the fact that the flag was colored blue. The middle flag was orange and had a white symbol that looked similar to the two gold fairy-like figures on the building’s sign.

As soon as they arrived at the front doors, he looked down in time to see Lucy open them. With a deep breath, he followed her into the building. The building was filled with a bunch of people, and each had the same symbol that was on the building but in some random spot on their bodies and in random colors as well.

“Welcome back Lucy!” called some of the women while some guys waved once.

“I’m glad to be back!” Lucy called back.

“Natsu was pissed you had gone on a job without him,” said a woman with short blue hair, glasses, and wasn’t that developed where cleavage was concerned.

“I know,” Lucy said, “He’s like a puppy that can’t get enough of his owner’s company.”

“Who’s the guy with ya?” asked a woman that was in a bikini, normal pants, and was holding a ginormous keg of alcohol up to her mouth. That made Jim’s eyes widen.

“He your new boyfriend?” the woman added after she placed the keg down.

“Of course not!” Lucy yelled defensively.

“Then what’s he doing here?” asked a giant of a man with his arms crossed. As to how Jim didn’t see him before now… he’ll never know.

“He helped me out when I was on the way back from the job,” Lucy replied.

“What’d he do?” asked a guy in a long coat.

“He gave me a ride home,” Lucy replied honestly.

“He gave you a ride home, and you say he’s not your new boyfriend?” asked another man with a pipe in his mouth.

“That’s gross Wakabe,” said a woman with long blue hair and glasses. She was far more developed than the other blue haired woman was.

“Sorry,” Wakabe said unapologetically, “the setup was too good to ignore.”

“Hi there,” said a voice from behind Jim making him jump a bit because he didn’t hear hear anyone walk up to him from behind. He turned around and saw a white haired goddess. She was by far the most beautiful and attractive woman in this building.

“It was very nice of you to drive Lucy home,” said the woman.

“What’s a guy supposed to do?” Jim said trying to make himself look better than he feels he is, “let her walk all this way when there are monsters out there?”

“I can take care of myself ya know!” Lucy shouted at Jim in irritation with a tick mark on her head.

“Not from where I was standing,” Jim replied as he looked at her over his shoulder, “not unless you count being picked up like plywood as taking care of yourself.”

“Well,” Lucy sweat-dropped, “when you put it that way…”

“I gather that you did more than just drive her home?” the white haired beauty said attracting Jim’s attention again, “Please do tell us all about it.”

Jim looked around himself and saw that everyone was looking at him with an expression indicating they were intrigued at what he could do. However, Jim wasn’t ready to reveal his power to people he didn’t even know just yet. He only showed Lucy, because he couldn’t get out of it.

“Yeah,” Jim said as he sidestepped around the white haired beauty, “I gotta go.”

He then walked towards the exit, but was stopped when he heard someone yell something. He then turned around slightly and saw a pink haired kid wearing a black vest with gold lining, a scale patterned white scarf, shorts tied at the knees, and shoes. In his hand was a flaming fist and it was aimed right at him. Jim had zero time to prepare as the fist went bashing into his face sending him flying. He continued flying through the air until he landed on the hood of his car.

“Natsu!” scolded the white haired goddess, “We don’t attack people we have first met!”

“Oh come on!” Natsu complained, “Can’t you smell the heat coming off of him! I couldn’t think of any other way to find out how powerful his fire magic is!”

At that, Jim rolled off of his car and stood up. In irritation, his eyes glowed orange for a second as he walked towards Natsu.

“You want to know how strong my power is?” Jim said angrily, “You’re not going to like what you find out!”

As soon as he reached Natsu, he punched him hard enough to send him flying. To his surprise, Natsu was barely fazed by the attack.

 _Great,_ thought Jim irritated, _It looks like people in this reality have high physical durability._

“I’m all fired up now!” Natsu grinned. He proceeded to leap at Jim again, but this time Jim was ready.

Jim grabbed Natsu’s hand and swung him onto the ground before pinning him down with his knee.

“You done?” Jim asked.

“No way!” Natsu yelled as he breathed fire in Jim’s face. That attack sent him stumbling back, and that allowed Natsu to get to his feet.

“I’m just getting warmed up!” Natsu said with a grin.

“You’re going to regret this,” Jim said as he looked at Natsu before he winced in pain as his face burned away revealing a skull that was engulfed in flames.

“That’s…” Natsu said as his grin grew wider, “so awesome!”

“Oh dear,” Lucy said as she watched the fight begin.

“What kind of takeover is that?!” the big guy exclaimed a little terrified.

“It’s horrifying!” exclaimed the woman with short blue hair.

“It’s…” the white haired goddess said with a small smile, “beautiful.”

“Mirajane,” Lucy sweat-dropped, “It’s just a skull on fire. There’s nothing beautiful about skulls.”

 **“Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!”** Natsu yelled as he ran at the Rider. The Rider roared as he too ran at Natsu with a flaming skeletal fist.

However, before they could ram into each other a pair of giant fists smashed into them. Everyone in the guild hall looked at the fists and turned to see an  old man with white hair and a matching white mustache. He wore an orange jacket with light blue cuffs, with a white t-shirt that underneath that bore the guild’s logo on it. He also wore orange shorts, curled shoes, and a jester-like hat on his head that only had two of the flappy things. It was stripped blue and orange. This man was Makarov, the master of Fairy Tail. On his face was an exhausted expression.

“Would someone please tell me what’s going on?” Makarov asked.

However, before anyone could answer one of his fists suddenly began raising from the ground. They all looked to see what caused it, and saw that Jim hadn’t been rendered unconscious. In fact, his face just looked pissed… if skulls had looks anyway.

“Bad mistake,” the Rider said in a demonic voice, “because now I’m going to knock you down a peg!”

He then sent flames down Makarov’s arms with the intent to incinerate him. However, his attack was quickly stopped as Mirajane tackled Jim.

“Stop attacking him!” Mirajane yelled, “He’s family!”

“Not mine,” the Rider replied as it pushed Mirajane to the side, “nothing is my friend for I’m-”

Whatever the Rider was about to say was interrupted as he stumbled. He grabbed at his head and roared as the flames on his person began to flicker between being extinguished and not. Eventually, they completely went out and the flesh began to reform on Jim’s hands and face.

“No!” Jim yelled now that he was himself, “I won’t let you harm anyone anyone else here!”

He looked at everyone who was staring at him silently and then at Mirajane who had a burn mark on her arm. He looked at his hand which was shaking before looking at her with a face of regret and hate for himself.

“Not again,” Jim said as he stumbled back a step.

“I’m sorry,” Jim said before he pulled out his car keys while running back to his car and back getting inside it. He then put the keys into the ignition, and started the car. Without looking in the rearview mirror, he pressed on the gas speeding out of there as fast as his car could go.

**Back at the guild hall…**

Now that Jim was gone, the big guy rushed to Mirajane in order to check on her. On his face was nothing but concern. The big guy had a scare on the right side of his face, but was mostly visible near his ear. His name was Elfman, and he was Mirajane’s younger brother.

“Are you okay?” Elfman asked with concern in his voice.

“Yes Elfman,” Mirajane said as he pushed herself into a sitting position, “It’s just a burn. I’ve had worse.”

“If I ever see that bastard again…” Elfman growled in the direction of where Jim went.

“You mustn’t blame him,” Mirajane said, “He didn’t want this.”

“Bullshit!” Elfman said in disagreement, “He accepted Natsu’s challenge to fight and he became that… that… that monster!”

“Mirajane is right,” Makarov finally said as he stared in the direction Jim had gone, “He had regret on his face and hate too. Whatever that creature was… I suspect he had lost control over it. What he needs are friends, not enemies. I’m certain that me punching down on him is what caused him to lose control.”

“Right,” Elfman said skeptically.

“It was Mirajane that enabled the man to control the beast,” Makarov stated, “for whatever reason Mirajane, you hold the key to taming the monster. Now…”

“TELL ME WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!” Makarov finished with a yell.

**The next day…**

Jim was now holed up in a cave far from people, because he didn’t want to risk anyone getting hurt again. However, he was bored out of his mind because the world he’s in doesn’t exactly have modern entertainment. Also, he’s in a cave so that factors into his boredom. He was in the process of extinguishing the flames that he used to cook his meal that morning when he felt more than heard the thumping of big feet. He immediately reached for his chain whip in case it was a bear, and when the cause of the thumping was made clear he widened his eyes. It was some kind of ape creature with green fur everywhere except for on its face, chest, belly, hands, and feet.

“Uhhh,” the creature said as it stared at him confused while scratching its head, “why human in home?”

Jim blinked twice when he heard it speak, because he never saw an ape speak before... well, except in movies.

“I was just staying the night,” Jim said slowly to make sure it understood him, “I had every intention of moving on.”

The ape creature frowned at him as it noticed the fire and then glared at him.

“Me no like man,” the ape declared as it walked towards him, “Man start fire in home! Man must be eaten!”

Jim immediately leapt between the creature’s legs, and as soon as he had rolled to his feet he spun around. As he spun around, he swung his chain whip at the creature. As soon as the chain had wrapped itself around the ape creature’s neck, it gagged due to the pressure.

“Let me leave in peace,” Jim said as he pulled on the chain, “I don’t want to cause any more unnecessary harm to sentient beings.”

The ape responded by bending forward causing Jim to go flying off his feet towards it. The creature immediately turned around, and grabbed him.

“Me leave you in pieces,” the ape creature promised as it began pulling on Jim’s head with it’s other hand.

“You leave me no choice!” Jim shouted before he grabbed the creature’s hand and sent fire along it’s arm. The creature dropped him out of instinct, and as soon as Jim landed on the ground he got up. As soon as he was on his feet, he activated his hellfire power prompting the chain to become surrounded in flame. He then flung it at the ape creature again. This time at it’s leg, and as soon as the flaming chain wrapped itself around the ape creature’s leg Jim pulled. A second later, the creature face planted due to one of its legs having turned to ash.

Jim then extinguished the flames on his chain, coiled the chain whip, and headed back to his car which he parked at the beginning of the trail which led to the cave.

**Meanwhile, at the Fairy Tail guild…**

Natsu, Grey, and Lucy were currently standing at the board that held job requests because Lucy needed money to pay for her apartment’s rent, Natsu was bored, and Grey also happened to be bored.There was also a flying cat floating next to Natsu’s head. He was a small blue cat with white wings protruding from his back, and also had a green napsack tied around its neck.There were a various amount of job requests, only a few of them were painfully easy that the members who wanted a challenge ignored. Of course, even the challenge-centered members would take those jobs if they needed to earn money quickly. Today Lucy wore an orange tank top with yellow edges and a yellow stripe going down between her cleavage to the bottom of the shirt, blue short shorts with a belt on it, and of course she had her key ring and whip. Natsu and Grey on the other hand wore their usual clothing.

“Not many fun-sounding jobs today,” Natsu said in disappointment.

“What about this one?” Lucy asked as she leaned towards a job request.

It talked about taking care of some rich guy’s pet for a whole day.

“No,” Natsu and Grey said in unison, “not my style.”

“How about…” Grey said as he leaned towards another one, “this one?”

This one talked about guarding a few trucks that were full of jewels and headed towards banks.

“Escort missions?” Natsu complained, “Man those are the absolute WORST!”

“Either nothing happens,” Natsu continued, “or things keep happening without giving us a break! Isn’t that right Happy?”

“Aye sir!” Happy said from his position floating by his head.

“Thought that was your style?” Grey smirked.

“I hate vehicles,” Natsu said.

None of them even noticed as a redhead walked up to them. She wore a breastplate with the Fairy Tail symbol on it under an asymmetrical cross , some greaves on each arm with what looks like tiny metal wings at her elbows, a red skirt, and boots. This woman is Erza Scarlet.

“Need help?” Erza asked making them jump.

“Uh huh,” Lucy said being the first one to recover as always.

“Truck escort…” Erza said as she looked at the job request they were looking at, “That actually looks important.”

With that in mind, she took the job request off the board and began walking towards the exit.

“You coming?” Erza said as she stopped and looked over her shoulder.

“Aye!” Natsu and Grey said in unison before hurrying to catch up with Lucy and Happy the flying cat behind them.

**Later, at the jobsite…**

Erza had borrowed a magic-mobile from Magnolia’s rent-a-car shop, and drove all four of them and Happy to the next town over. Rather, they were at the perimeter of the town because the magic-trucks were too big to fit in the town. As soon as they arrived, Natsu immediately recovered from his motion-sickness and jumped out.

“I’M ALIVE!!” Natsu yelled as he exhaled flames from his mouth.

“This is for bank security only!” yelled a man nearby when he saw them thanks to Natsu’s pyrotechnics.

“We are here from Fairy Tail,” Erza said as she walked up producing the job request, “We’ve come in response to your job request.”

“Fairy Tail?” the guy asked in disappointment, “I’d rather have Caitshelter to be honest or Blue Pegasus.”

“Oh well,” Natsu said trying to get them to leave, “We tried. Let’s go home.”

“What do you mean by that?” Grey asked.

“Everywhere your guild goes,” the man explained in irritation, “damage follows.”

“We understand,” Erza said, “We’ll do our very best not to cause damage this time.”

The man just grumbled not believing them one bit as he stomped to one of the trucks. About a minute later, they were on the road to a town even further away from Magnolia than the one they were at. They each took a truck of which their were two, so they went in pairs. Erza and Grey. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. Unfortunately, Natsu was once again stuck with motion-sickness, and Lucy was the one next to him.

“Erza should’ve really let you stay at the guild…” Lucy sweat-dropped, “you’re just too useless like this.”

“Aye,” Happy agreed.

The trip was pretty uneventful, but about at the halfway point the caravan of trucks suddenly stopped causing Lucy to tumble onto her face inside the back of the truck.

“Oh my poor nose,” Lucy moaned as she got into a sitting position. Anything more that could be said was prevented as a loud voice spoke from outside the truck.

 _“This is the thief guild Shadow Warriors,”_ said the voice, _“Surrender the jewels, and you may go with your dignity intact.”_

“These guys mean business,” said Natsu fully recovered thanks to the truck’s sudden stop.

“Ya think?” Lucy said sarcastically as she got up. However, Natsu had his game face was on which clearly meant any banter was going to have to wait.

“How many do you think are out there?” Lucy asked.

“Who cares?” Natsu grinned as he raised a flaming fist, “I’m going to incinerate them like smoked fish!”

“Natsu,” Happy sighed, “Everyone knows smoked fish is cooked with smoke and not fire.”

At that moment, the back of the truck opened revealing a guy wearing a black ninja-like outfit. It was even complete with a sword on his back. However, the outfit didn’t include sleeves, and his guild symbol was visible on his shoulder. It was of the japanese symbol for stealth… not that they’d know what it means of course. The guy widened his eyes when he saw them, and was too slow to react before Natsu sent him flying with a flaming punch.

“Oh yeah!” Natsu shouted as he jumped out of the truck, “I’m all fired up now!”

“Holy shit!” another thief exclaimed as he turned his magic-gun towards Natsu, “it’s the salamander!”

He immediately fired an energy blast at Natsu, but Natsu quickly jumped out of the way. As that went on, the back of the other truck opened and the thief that did so quickly dodged as ice spears flew at him.

“Nobody’s going to steal these jewels while Fairy Tail is here!” Grey declared as he was now in his boxer shorts.

**Back with Jim…**

Jim had been on the road for about a few hours now, and he was for once in his life enjoying just driving around. Reason why is, he wasn’t on a mission of any kind. However, his peaceful drive was interrupted when he heard the sound of some kind of energy blast. It reminded him a little of Hydra’s laser guns. Part of him wanted to leave them be and just go on his merry. However, the other part of him wanted to go help whoever was in trouble. That part won, and so he turned down the street that led to the area the energy blast came from. About five minutes afterwards, he could smell a strong scent of sin coming from down the street. He put the pedal to the metal, and sped down the street. The closer he got to the location, the more he began to change.

Once he was a mile away from them, his face burned away till it was nothing but a skull engulfed in flames. His car also transformed a bit in the fact the wheels became surrounded by fire causing the car to leave a parallel trail of flames behind on the road. The white skull that was painted on the hood of his car also transformed by becoming 3D and the eyes of the skull were filled with flames.

Ghost Rider roared once as he sped the car up, and rammed into a guy that was trying to sneak on a redheaded woman. He then stomped on the breaks and just sat there in the car as he looked at them to see who was the guiltiest. After about a minute, his gaze locked on the biggest of the five thieves. He grabbed his chain whip before exiting the car, and when he did the thieves widened their eyes and dropped their mouths in a combo of shock and fear. The Rider slung the whip diagonally across his chest before letting go of the handle. He raised his flaming skeletal hand and pointed an index finger at the big thief.

“You,” the Rider said with a demonic voice, “guilty.”

“Hold up a minute,” Erza said as she narrowed her eyes at the Rider, “just who and what are you, and why are you here?”

The Rider completely ignored her as it walked towards the biggest thief. The thief proceeded to fire his magical arrows at the Rider, and when each entered the Rider… nothing seemed to happen. He just kept advancing and that terrified the biggest thief even more so than earlier.

“What the fuck are you?!” yelled the thief as he unsheathed a magical two-handed broadsword.

“Your,” the Rider replied, “death.”

The thief ran at the Rider like an animal backed into a corner, and swung his sword at the Rider. However, the Rider proceeded to grab the blade with his two skeletal hands halting it’s progress. The thief stared in horror as his blade melted, and a second later the Rider had grabbed him. The Rider then sent flames through his hands onto the thief.

Erza, Natsu, and Grey had stopped fighting and watched with horror as the Rider incinerated a human being. Lucy on the other hand was hiding inside of her grandfather clock spirit which was sitting inside of the truck.

“Stop!” Erza yelled as she was enveloped in a pink light. A second later she wore a red, orange, and black armor and had her hair in pigtails. In her hands was a red bladed sword. This was her Flame Empress armor.

She then flew at the Rider with her dragonesque wings that were on the armor, and slashed down between the Rider and his prey. That forced the Rider to jump back a couple steps.

“Out of the way,” the Rider said glaring at Erza in the only way skulls can glare, “you’re preventing justice.”

“What you’re doing isn’t justice,” Erza proclaimed, “It’s vengeance!”

“Vengeance _is_ justice!” the Rider declared.

“Sometimes I feel the same as you,” Erza admitted, “However, these are human beings! They deserve to be tried as humans, and when they are judged guilty they have the right to be in prison for as long as their crime suggests.”

“That is a temporary solution,” the Rider countered, “My way is permanent. More successful.”

“Maybe,” Erza said, “but it makes you as bad as them! Can’t you see that?!”

 _“She’s right,”_ Jim said to the Rider inside their head, _“This reality is supposed to be our second chance at life, so why not do things differently here?”_

The Rider just stared at Erza for a second, before he growled in annoyance.

“Fine,” the Rider said to both Jim and Erza as it crossed its arms, “We’ll do things your way… for now.”

At that, Natsu and Grey both prepared to take down their opponents quickly. Grey had a fist in his palm while Natsu just had a fist that had a flame growing bigger and brighter.

 **“Fire dragon: Iron fist!”** Natsu yelled as he punched at his opponent.

 **“Ice Make: Hammer!”** Grey yelled as he swung his hands.

Both Grey’s ice hammer and Natsu’s flaming fist sent their opponents flying into trees breaking the trees in half. Unknown to them, the opponent that had been punched into a tree by Natsu earlier was making his get-a-way. He would have too, if not for Lucy. Lucy had now gotten out of the grandfather clock since she knew that her magic could easily take out the stray.

 **“Open!”** Lucy yelled as she produced a key which had a bull-like design to it, **“Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!”**

With the sound of a bell, a humanoid cow appeared with a double-sided axe sheathed on his back. He had the black and white colors of a cliche cow and also had the horns of a bull. Around his neck was a cowbell and in his nose was a ring.

“MooooooOOO!” the cow-man yelled before looking at Lucy with hearts in his eyes.

“That thief tried stealing these jewels!” Lucy yelled as she pointed at the remaining thief, “now he’s trying to escape justice! Get him!”

“Sure thing Miss Luuuuuucy!” the cow-man replied, “When I’m finished may I have a smooooch?”

“You may not!” Lucy said revolted, “now go ya big perv!”

With that, the cow-man ran towards the guy as he pulled out his axe. He then jumped into the air with his axe prepared to strike, and landed in the ground causing the ground to crack towards the escaping criminal. Unfortunately for the criminal, he wasn’t fast enough to escape the attack and went flying into the air where he was grabbed by the cow-man and brought back to Lucy in an unconscious state.

“Thank you Taurus,” Lucy said with a smile, “you can return back to the spirit world now.”

“What about a smooooch?” Taurus asked as Lucy dismissed him causing him to vanish.

**Later, at the end-point for the bank trucks…**

Natsu, Grey, Erza, Happy, and Lucy were all waiting patiently for their payment as the bank security members did their paperwork. Jim on the other hand, was waiting further away because he’s not a member of Fairy Tail. Also, if he’s honest with himself… he’s not even sure why he tagged along. It’s not as if he’s trying to join their guild. Even if he was, he publicly attacked that old man with the growing arms. Of course, it was actually the Rider who did that. However, that’s not what the others saw. That has always been an issue for him, because nobody has ever understood his situation.

“Okay,” said one of the bank security guys as they walked over to the Fairy Tailers with four bags of jewels, “Here’s a thousand each.”

“I thought the reward was just one and a half thousand?” Erza said reluctant to accept the payment.

“Consider it as a bonus for not getting anything important destroyed while on the way here,” the bank security guard said dryly.

“Ah,” Erza said understandingly as she accepted the payment, “Now, you wouldn’t happen to know where there’s a nearby train station? We left our Magic-mobile back at the previous town.”

“Sure,” the bank security guard smirked, “Magnolia. Have a fun time walking.”

“We will,” Erza said nodding before she put the money away and turned to walk towards Jim.

Jim was busy in his thoughts as he just leaned against a tree, and didn’t even notice as Erza appeared next to him.

“Why did you attack Master Makarov?” Erza asked with a stern expression. Jim looked at her and saw that she wouldn’t accept any answer other than the truth.

“It wasn’t me,” Jim said, “At least not completely. The guy with the flaming head? He’s the one that attacked. I had lost control of him yesterday, and that was the first time in a long time. He really doesn’t like it when people get in the way of his targets… and he doesn’t take well to getting attacked.”

“Master Makarov didn’t attack you,” Erza said not believing that Jim and the flaming skull were two separate entities, “He was just stopping a fight, because it’s against the rules for Natsu or anyone in the guild to fight people that aren't members.”

“Why didn’t he just say something?” Jim asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Natsu never listens to words,” Erza said, “also, would you have stopped with words?”

Jim just stood there silently for a moment as he thought about what the Rider would’ve done, and with a sigh he shook his head as an answer.

“There you have it,” Erza said before she punched Jim in the stomach hard.

“Gah!” Jim exclaimed in pain. As Erza walked off, Jim fell to the ground as he clutched his stomach.

“What was that for?!” Jim wheezed painfully.

“You attacked the Master,” Erza said with a stern look at Jim after she stopped walking, “And if you’re going to join my guild… you better expect similar treatment from the others. We don’t forgive those that attack us quickly. You’ll have to earn our forgiveness.”

She then stopped talking as her expression softened while Jim slowly got back to his feet.

“However,” Erza said in a softer tone, “you did help me back there, and so you’re on the right path to earning my forgiveness. Keep at it, and it’ll be as if your attack on Makarov had never happened.”

“What makes you think I’ll join your guild?” Jim asked with a pained expression.

“You came with us the entire way, didn’t you?” Erza asked before continuing her way to Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Grey.

Jim then realized she was right, he did go with them because he was tired of being alone and having trust issues. He did want to join their guild.


	2. Fairy Tail : Trial Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim goes on a mission alongside Elfman but ends up doing it solo. All to stop being hated for what the Rider did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just going to be a minisode. mostly because I didn't know what else I could do for it.

Fairy Tail: Trial Run

 

It has been a day since Jim arrived in Earthland and he was not able to have any free time. He’s been working nonstop to redeem himself in the eyes of the Fairy Tail members who looked at him with loathing. The only one that didn’t was Mirajane, but anytime Jim passed her as he was carrying drinks to Cana she flinched. She was more than likely afraid of him because of what the Rider did. Unfortunately, there hasn’t been any other way to gain their trust.

However, as Jim was carrying a giant keg of beer Elfman walked up to him.

“As soon as you’re done with that keg,” Elfman said with a tone of hate, “meet me out front of the guildhall.”

Jim knew that if he asked why he wouldn’t get an answer based on past experiences. In which case, he just grunted once before slowly carrying the keg over to Cana who was tapping her foot impatiently.

As Jim did that, Elfman walked over to the guild’s exit where Erza walked up to him.

“What are you planning?” Erza asked with narrowed eyes.

“I’ve accepted a job,” Elfman replied bluntly as he stopped by the guild’s exit, “and I’m going to take matchstick with me.”

“If you’re doing this just to get rid of him…” Erza began.

“I’m tempted to crush his skull right here and now,” Elfman admitted, “However, I’m going to give him a chance of proving himself to be more man than beast.”

**About five minutes later, outside the guildhall…**

Jim walked out of the guildhall to see an impatient Elfman with his arms crossed. Jim put his hands in his pockets as he waited for Elfman to inevitably try to cave in his skull.

“I’m giving you one chance to prove you’re not a monster,” Elfman said suddenly, “To do that, I’m taking you on a job with me. I’m putting down some ground rules. Rule number 1: Don’t transform into your flaming takeover. Rule number 2: Do whatever I say. Rule number 3: Only magic you’re allowed to use is whatever allows you to set your chain whip on fire. Rule number 4: No killing… unless the job requests a monster to be killed.”

“I don’t control the Rider,” Jim said irritatedly, “I merely advise him. Also, I’m not a takeover wizard, whatever that is. I’m just a man that made a deal with the devil.”

“Right,” Elfman said in disbelief as he headed towards the street.

As Jim headed towards his car, Elfman stopped walking and looked at him.

“No car,” Elfman hollered to Jim, “I accepted the job, and I feel like walking to the client’s location. When you accept a job, you can drive your death machine.”

“I never go anywhere without it,” Jim said in irritation.

“You do now,” Elfman said as he continued his trek. With a grunt of irritation, Jim closed the driver’s side door of his Impala and locked it with the remote key. Jim reluctantly followed Elfman as he glared daggers into Elfman’s back.

**Later, on the highway…**

Jim’s legs were already getting tired as he walked behind Elfman as they headed to do some job that Elfman had selected from the board inside the guildhall. Eventually, they came upon a turned over car that was unlike any Jim had ever seen before. It also looked to be on fire. However, what caught their attention was the fact that they could see someone through the windshield.

“Wait here,” Elfman said as he rushed towards the car. Elfman proceeded to turn his arm into a beast’s arm. However, when he touched the car he screamed in pain due to the heat.

“Dammit!” Elfman shouted, “The fire’s too hot! I can’t touch the metal!”

He then turned towards Jim and then the car, and with a growl of anger, he looked back at Jim as he came to a realization.

“Hothead!” Elfman shouted to Jim, “I can’t save the occupants! You do it!”

With a sigh, Jim walked towards the car and unlike Elfman, the heat didn’t bother him. Jim grabbed the car on one side and lifted the car with his supernatural strength. The car creaked and groaned as it was flipped, but eventually, it was back on its wheels again. However, as soon as it had done so the body inside exploded sending both Jim and Elfman flying backward.

“What the hell was that?” Elfman asked as he picked himself off of the ground.

“The occupant exploded,” Jim replied as he too picked himself off of the ground while his wounds from the explosion healed. Not only did the occupant explode, but so did the car which made the explosion twice as dangerous.

“What could do that?” Elfman asked confused as he slowly walked towards the car.

“I don’t know,” Jim said as he knelt next to a strange object that was not part of the car, “but it was clearly a trap. For whom, I cannot say.”

“We have to tell the Master about this immediately,” Elfman said once he saw the object.

“What about your job?” Jim asked as he looked up at the giant.

“This takes precedence,” Elfman replied as he turned towards the direction back to Magnolia.

“Why don’t we do both?” Jim asked as he stood up. 

“There isn’t time for both,” Elfman argued as he turned back towards Jim, “and even if we were, how would we accomplish them?”

“Simple,” Jim said as he stared at Elfman, “the quickest way to complete your job and inform the head honcho is my car. I can make it go speeds faster than any car in existence.”

“You left your car at the guild,” scoffed Elfman, “so your idea is worse than bad.”

“I can summon it,” Jim revealed as he crossed his arms.

Elfman just narrowed his eyes at Jim in suspicion, but eventually, he sighed and rubbed his face downwards.

“Alright,” Elfman said, “do it.”

At that, Jim placed his index finger and thumb in between his lips and whistled. Suddenly, the impala exploded out of the ground a few miles away and drove towards them where it skidded to a halt with the driver’s seat positioned next to Jim. Elfman just glowered at that, because nobody else can use such magics. Basically, he was jealous.

“Well,” Jim said as he opened the driver’s side door, “what are you waiting for?”

“I’m pretty sure I won’t fit in that vehicle,” Elfman said as he stared at the car.

“Hmmm,” Jim said as he thought about it. He then came to an idea, but he figured Elfman wouldn’t like it.

“How close is the job compared to the guildhall?” Jim asked.

“We’re only ten miles from Magnolia,” Elfman said thoughtfully, “and the job is located in Mone City, so I can't be certain.”

“I’ll go to Mone City,” Jim said, “and you go inform your boss of this trap.”

“You don’t even know where Mone City is,” Elfman said in annoyance, “and you’d be taking the credit for my job!”

“Do you want to spend who knows how long walking there?” Jim asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well,” Elfman said, “okay. You got me there. I’ll take half of the reward. I selected the job after all.”

“Sounds fair,” Jim nodded as he got into his car, “see ya soon.”

Elfman grumbled irritably as he walked back towards Magnolia after he watched Jim’s car speed away.

**Later, at Mone City…**

A small thin man shivered as he hid under a bed as something with heavy footsteps thumped around.

_ Oh god, _ the man thought as the footsteps came closer,  _ I’m going to die! _

The footsteps stopped right next to the bed, and the man could see some grotesque feet. They were entirely bloody, had sharp talons for toenails, had scales in place of skin. Some of the scales were missing and that’s why the feet were entirely bloody.

“I smell you,” said a rasping voice from above, “You cannot hide from me.”

Suddenly, the bed was ripped from the floor and tossed aside. The man screamed as the monster reached down to grab him. The monster had snake-ling fangs, a scorpion tail attached to his tail-bone, eight red diamond eyes, snakes for hair, and giant bat-wings.

“Your fear… entices me,” the monster said as it opened its mouth. It then bit down onto the man’s neck causing blood to spurt out.

**With Jim…**

Jim felt his face burning as he got closer to the city, and that could only mean one thing. Something evil was there, and the Rider wanted to go at it. However, he had sworn he wouldn’t let the Rider out on this mission.

As soon as he reached the city, he stomped on the brakes and skidded to a stop. He exited his car and grabbed his chain whip as he did so.

He could sense where the evil was, and immediately walked down the street towards it. When he arrived he saw corpses, blood, and whatnot everywhere he looked. He looked to his right where a door had been smashed to pieces. It was the same throughout the entire city, but the evil presence was coming from the house. Jim looked down and saw a gun-like weapon and picked it up. He walked into the house with the gun aimed in front of him. He cleared the entire house except for one room, and as soon as he reached the room something burst out sending him flying through a wall. He couldn’t even hit the ground as he was yanked up and through the roof.

“You’re like me,” a raspy voice said they came to a stop somewhere high in the sky, “Not of this world.”

“I’m nothing like you,” Jim said as he glared at the horrifying monster, “I don’t kill the innocent. Only those that have it coming.”

“That includes you!” Jim shouted as he swung the whip around the monster’s throat and sent fire through it. The monster screamed in pain and dropped Jim, but Jim hung onto the chain whip. However, Jim’s ability to hold on was put to the test as the monster flew through the air swinging Jim along behind him. It flew over buildings causing Jim to crash through them, right above the road causing Jim to drag on the road, and then back up into the air.

The monster spun around and sent Jim into the air above it, but Jim used that to his advantage and grabbed the monster as he fell.

“I’ll tear you to pieces!” the monster yelled furiously.

“Not if I burn you first!” Jim shouted as he sent fire across the monster. That caused the monster to spazz out which allowed them to fall towards the ground millions of miles below. Jim punched the monster repeatedly right his right fist. The monster bashed Jim and sent him flying up, but Jim used his whip to pull himself back down towards the monster and resumed punching. They repeated that process about ten times before they landed onto the ground creating a huge crater. Their crash landing had split them up and so they were on opposite sides of the same crater.

Jim’s vision has become blurry due to the impact, but he did notice that the monster had gotten back up; albeit shakily.

“I’m gonna make you suffer,” the monster rasped as it limped towards Jim, “slowly. I will keep you alive just to hear you scream as I bring you near to death over and over again.”

Jim slowly reached for a weapon and found that he still had the gun-like weapon with him.

“Are you ready for your hell?” the monster asked as it got closer.

“Been there,” Jim said weakly, “done that. Not interested in a repeat.”

“Too bad,” the monster cackled, “because I-”

“You talk too much,” Jim said as he held up the weapon and allowed his Rider abilities to transform the gun into something demonic. He then fired at the monster’s face causing it to explode in an explosion of hellfire, blood, bones, and brain matter.

Jim allowed the gun to drop and lowered his head to allow himself to rest and heal. While he may be the strongest being in Earth Land, he still has his limits. Fighting that monster without letting the Rider out weakened him immensely. So much so that his energy gets used up and that he has to fight twice as hard to win.

**Elsewhere in the world…**

A figure sat in pure darkness and stared through a mystical window at Jim as he rested. Then, with a wave of his fingers, the window closed and he was enveloped in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed it, then please leave a kudos and subscribe so you can stay up to date. leave a comment if you have questions and/or have anything good to say.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that GR was like a bungee cord in the fact he went from being a stranger to being a friend to being hated to being a friend, and i honestly wanted to change it. However, it's probably for the best I didn't. anyhoo, there will be more chapters. However, I have other fanfic chapters i need to finish and do before i'm ready to continue this story. If you enjoyed this, please follow it, leave a kudos, and leave a comment/review if you have questions. Also, the "197299" thing was a combo of when the johnny blaze ghost rider comics originally came out and the earth the mcu is in the multiverse.


End file.
